It's a Family Affair
by Shizuma-chan
Summary: Life gets a little more interesting when Kagami and Himuro's friends from America visit. What the basketball players didn't bargain for was being thrust into the hectic lives of two sisters who are caught between two powerful families and four brothers who are always at odds with each other. KnbxJunjoxKaichou wa maid-sama mash up.
1. Chapter 1

Riko still found herself wiping the occasional tear from her face. It had been almost an hour since they had defeated Rakuzan, but it still seemed surreal. Seirin and the Gom excluding Akashi stood outside, along with Alex and Himuro.

Alex smiled, "Kagami, Himuro, I'm proud of you both."

"Thank you Alex" Himuro replied.

Alex slightly frowned, "I actually arranged a surprise for you guys, but I guess it didn't arrive on time."

Kagami and Himuro both wore a look of confusion before hearing the sound of wheels clacking on the sidewalk. The clacking stopped beside them.

A small figure balanced on a skateboard and looked at them. She had blonde curly hair, big baby blue eyes, and her face was dusted with freckles. She was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts, navy blue tights, and blue converse. A sky blue hoodie adorned with cat ears hid most of her features.

She blinked blankly saying, "Surprise."

Kagami widened his eyes saying, "Ayu" while Himuro grabbed the girl into a bear hug.

Letting go Himuro said, "So you were our surprise Ayu."

He turned to the group saying, "This is Ayumu Walker; she's our friend from America."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Kagami looked down, forcing a smile, "It's good to see you Ay-"

Ayu stared at him, "I see how it is; you don't have to pretend to be excited."

Kagami started, "What, no-"

Himuro and Alex interrupted, "We all know that Ayu isn't enough to feed your senpai complex."

Kagami turned to them, "I DO NOT have a senpai complex."

"Sure you don't, anyway" Alex said turned to Ayu, "Where's the other half of the surprise?"

Ayu blinked, "She may or may not be in the process of getting arrested."

Alex's eyes widened, "She's been in Japan two hours, what happened?"  
>"There was this guy with cornrows who was hitting on us and when we brushed him off he got kinda angry and Suzu sent me away because she said she needed me to pass a polygraph" Ayu explained.<p>

"Cornrows…HAIZAKI!?" Kise shouted.

Ayu turned to the blonde, "I think that was his name."

Kise looked around panicked, "Kagamicchi, we need to save your friend, where are they?"

"Just around the corner" Ayu responded as Kise whizzed past her.

"Kise's right, nanodayo" Midorima said running after him.

"Come on Dai-Chan, there's a damsel in distress" Momoi whined, dragging Aomine who responded with a "Tch".

The entire Seirin team ran after them, headed by Kiyoshi. Kagami, Alex, Himuro, and Atsushi strolled behind. Kuroko walked behind Kagami thinking, "You would think they'd be in more of a hurry."

They all arrived to an unconscious Shugo attempting to be woken up by his team mates and a woman sniffling to a police officer.

She had long black hair that fell in waves and lavender eyes. She was wearing high heeled black boots, black skinny jeans, and a black tank top. She had an oversized grey hoodie wrapped around her body.

Kise ran to the girl, holding her tightly saying, "Miss are you all right?"

The cop and the girl were taken aback by the sparkling male. The girl regained her composure, nuzzling against his chest saying, "Yes, he just grabbed me and I didn't know what to do."

The cop looked at the girl saying, "Miss the guy's team mates apologize for his behavior and ask that you not press charges, and as for you I think it's clear it was self defense."

The girl sniffled, "That sounds okay officer, thank you for your help."

Shugo's team mates and the cop carried him away. The girl immediately pushed Kise away, smiling. She threw her fist in the air saying, "A grand total of 19 arrests avoided!"

Kise touched the girl's shoulder, "Are you still okay?"  
>Ayu stared a couple feet away, "What in the hell is he doing?"<p>

"It's okay, he doesn't know" Himuro said.

The girl smacked KIse's hand away saying, "Don't touch me you overly happy banana."

Kise feigned a look of hurt before being pushed to the ground by Kagami. Kagami picked the girl up into a crushing hug, "Suzu-senpai, I though you didn't come."

Kagami put the girl down. She ruffled his hair, "I wouldn't never miss a chance to see my Taiga."

Kagami, Kise, and the girl walked over to the group. "Guys, this is probably my best friend in the world; Suzuna Walker" Kagami beamed.

Everyone introduced themselves to the girls before disbanding, leaving the Seirin team. "Hey Suzu, is that my hoodie?" Kagami asked.

"Yep" Suzu replied.

"How'd you get it?" Kagami questioned.

"We stopped by your apartment before we came here" Suzu responded.

"You don't have a key."

"I had a bobby pin" Suzu said nonchalantly.

The entire Seirin team sweat dropped. "Ayu's onee-san seems to be a delinquent" Kuroko said softly.

"She has a good heart though" Ayu said appearing beside Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes widened, "How are you able to see me?"  
>Ayu smiled, "We're on our own little corner of the earth, aren't we Kuroko? Well, I'm pretty quiet around people and I'm tiny, so I don't have that much of a presence. Plus, any presence I do have is usually drowned out by Suzu's loudness and violence."<p>

Kuroko blinked in understanding. Ayu came up behind Kagami saying, "Has your senpai complex been satiated?"

"I DO NOT have a senpai complex" Kagami reiterated.

Riko interjected, "You so do Bakagami; or at least just for Suzuna."

"Call me Suzu" Suzu said.

"Okay, hey, we're going out to eat; I insist you come with us" Riko said.

Being poor high school students, the group ended up at Maji Burger. Kuroko and Ayu were vanilla milkshake twinsies. Suzu had a chocolate milkshake and was discreetly stealing cheeseburgers from Kagami's pile.

An hour and a half later Kagami, Suzu, and Ayu arrived at Kagami's apartment. Alex was already fast asleep in the guest bedroom.

"Hey Kagami, I don't feel like unpacking; lend me one of your shirts to sleep in" Suzu whined.

Ayu was already in the closet and threw a shirt to Suzu. Suzu changed before lying next to Kagami in bed. "Suzu" Kagami said.

Suzu turned her head, "What?"

"How long are you staying?" he asked.

"As long as you want, dear" Suzu replied smiling.

"Winter Break ends January 3rd, a voice from the closet drifted out.

"Then there's that" Suzu said.

"Ayu, why are you in the closet, come sleep in the bed" Kagami said.

"The bed's too small and the closet's comfy" Ayu stated.

Suzu closed her eyes saying, "Are you sure Ayu; are you sure you don't want to come out of the closet and maybe sleep with Alex?"

Kagami snorted.

"Shut up Suzu" Ayu grumbled.

"Love you too, sis" Suzu replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suzu, Ayu, we need to talk about why I actually brought you two here" Alex said sipping her coffee.

"Make it quick, he's just about done with breakfast" Suzu said.

"I need you two to try and fix things between Taiga and Tatsuya" Alex said.

"I don't know Alex, this seems like something that we shouldn't meddle with" Ayu replied.

"Who says that Tatsuya deserves Taiga" Suzu said heatedly.

Alex smiled, "We all know that you don't care for Tatsuya."

Suzu huffed, "It's not about whether or not I like the guy, I just believe that if you claim someone as your family, you stick by that person no matter what."

"Look, I'm leaving today. Just promise me you'll try" Alex pleaded.

"We'll do our best" Ayu responded.

Suzu just grumbled in reply. Kagami brought four plates of food to the table. "Hey Taiga, Ayu and I are gonna be gone most of the day" Suzu said with her mouth full.

"But…it's your first day…I thought we were gonna spend it together" Kagami said heartbroken.

Suzu's eyes narrowed, "We need to take care of family stuff; you understand we don't want you involved with that."

"I know" Kagami said sadly.

The girls had left Taiga and Alex hours ago and the closer they got to the station, the more fidgety Suzu became. She didn't do well in warm and crowded environments. Ayu patted her shoulder saying, "Homicide's illegal."

Suzu threw her head back saying dramatically,"Unfortunately."

Ayu giggled, "Hey, this is our stop."

They got off the train, out of the station, and onto a street heading toward Yosen High. Ayu spotted a familiar purple head and ran to catch up with it. "Hey Ayu, don't go running off without saying anything" Suzu shouted as she ran after her.

Ayu reached the purple person and said, "Tatsuya."

Himuro turned his head and smiled, "Ayu, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Suzu came up with her heels lacking noisily and grabbed Ayu's hood saying, "I swear Ayu."

Ayu blinked, "I found Tatsuya."

Suzu was about to respond when a large hand settled on her head and a singsong voice said, "Su-chin, you're pretty tall."

Himuro frowned, "This can go one of two ways and I don't think it'll end well for Atsushi."

"Really, I think it'll go the other way" Ayu said.

Suzu grabbed the hand that rested on her head and pulled Murasakibara down. Gripping his face a smile erupted from her lips, "Gahhh, you're so cute, your voice is so cute, and did you just use chin as the suffix for my name? Aww, your overalls aren't fastened, and I can't."

Ayu looked at Himuro, "You were saying?"

"Neeee, how tall are you Su-chin?" Murasakibara asked.

"6 ft." Suzu answered.

"In heels" Ayu added.

"Yeah, but I only wear heels, so I'm always at least 6 ft." Suzu replied.

Murasakibara smiled, "I like tall people."

Suzu laughed and put out her hand, "High five for the tall people."

Murasakibara's hand made contact with Suzu, who grabbed it and didn't let go. He tried shaking her off gently to no avail. He brought his hand above his head, lifting Suzu off the ground. Coming to terms with it, he dropped his arm and Suzu quickly linked his arm with hers. Himuro giggled awkwardly, "Anyway, why're you guys here?"

Ayu was about to reply, when Murasakibara interrupted. Again. "Ay-chin, you're so short, it makes me want to crush you."

A vein popped up on Ayu's forehead. "Well, I might be 5"3 but you're six foot of bitch."

Himuro stifled a laugh. Murasakibara looked at Ayu saying lazily, "Why're you so mad Ay-chin? I didn't say anything wrong. Right Muro-chin, Suzu-chin?"

"I'm not getting involved" was Himuro's reply.

"Nothing you say or do could be wrong, Sushi-chan" Suzu said lovingly.

Ayu scoffed, "Thanks for backing me up sis, if Taiga has a senpai complex, you definitely have a kouhai complex."

Ayu turned to Himuro, "Anyway, we need to talk Tatsuya, is there a café around here?"

Murasakibara perked up at the mention of café and said, "There's one close by, it has reeallly good cake."

"Good. You can show senpai your favorites while Tatsuya and I have a serious conversation" Ayu said firmly.

"Like I said before, I can't do it" Himuro said.

"You're being ridiculous" Ayu replied.

Himuro sighed. They were currently sitting at a table in a café. Suzu and Atsushi were across the shop looking at cake. "Him and I had a deal, I lost the right to call him my brother" Himuro said.

Ayu groaned. She wasn't getting anywhere with him. Suzu suddenly appeared, sitting down she said, "You're being stupid Tatsuya, are you really going to let a leather ball come between you and your brother? I wouldn't let anything affect my relationship with Taiga, even if he hated me. But that's not the case and your pride is hurting him. Swallow it and realize that just because he might be better at something than you, you haven't lost his respect."

Himuro lowered his eyes, "You're right as always Suzu, god that's so annoying."

Getting up he said, "I'll fix things with Taiga; Atsushi, let's go."

Himuro waved his hand goodbye as he exited the café. Ayu looked at her older sister, "You have a way with words, you would be a successful writer if you weren't so stubborn."

Suzu's eyes narrowed, "And be like him…never."

"On the topic, we should stop by onii-chan's on our way back" Ayu said.

"You shouldn't be getting so angry over something like this" Ayu said calmly.

"I'll just leave a note" Suzu said grabbing a black marker.

"You shouldn't always carry that thing around" Ayu chided.

Suzu scoffed, "Whatever, let's go home."

They headed to the nearest train station. Across from their moving figures an apartment door had a small paragraph written straight onto it in black ink. It read:

"Usui,

You weren't home. We didn't let you know

we were in Japan and we didn't call, but this is still your

fault. You're a high school student, you shouldn't

be out this late.

-Suzu"


	3. Chapter 3

Suzu reached for the ringing monstrosity. "Hello" she mumbled.

"I got your note, you owe me $15 for paint" a voice sounded through the phone.

"You can send your bill to Gerard Walker" Suzu responded.

A laugh reverberated through the phone and a voice replied, "I'll think about it; are you coming to see me today?"

"Sure, but I have to bring Taiga along, I've barely spent any time with him" Suzu answered.

"Okay, let's meet at this maid café the next town over; I want you to meet my girlfriend" the voice said.

"Oh, this should be interesting" Suzu said.

Suzu got up and dragged Kagami out of bed and Ayu out of the closet. "Get up you two, we're going to visit Usui" she said.

Twenty minutes later the trio stood outside the Maid Latte. They were about to go inside, but a man and woman blocked their path. "You" Suzu said looking at the guy.

"Oh no" Ayu muttered.

Kagami said a silent prayer.

Inside Maid Latte:

SLAM! The moron trio jumped. Hyodo nervously asked, "Is there anything the matter Misa?"

"That perverted alien invited his sisters _here_, to meet me" Misa growled.

"I'm sure they'll see how cute you are in your maid outfit and fall in love with you" Hyodo reassured.

"And he's not even out here because you need him in the kitchen and this idiot is here" Misa said pointing to Igarashi.

Igarashi smiled, "Is that any way to speak to a customer?"

Misa glared at him, Maki ad the two bimbos cooing over them. They all turned when a slap resounded through the restaurant. A girl with black hair pushed a boy with cornrows down to the floor before grabbing a knife from a table. "SUZUNA!" another girl shouted.

Suzuna stopped. "Someone was using that knife; don't be rude" Ayu said taking the knife and handing it to the customer, "I'm sorry for my sister's inconsiderate behavior."

The guy got up, "The more you hot me the deeper I fall in love with you. Haizaki; remember the name; one day it'll be yours."

Suzu gagged. The third bimbo threw herself at her, "Oh my god, you saved me from that pervert; here, you have to join us.

She pulled Suzu to Igarashi's table and she, Ayu, and Kagami were forced to sit down. Igarashi smiled, "Hello, my name is Igarashi Tora and this is my friend, Kanade Maki."

Ayu and Suzu glanced at each other in knowing when they heard Tora's surname. "Tora…tiger…" Suzu said poking Tora's canine tooth.

"I'm sorry for her" Kagami and Ayu said instinctively.

Only Suzu would put her finger in a stranger's mouth. "Do you have any idea who he is, get your filthy hands off of him" Maki said.

"Hey" Kagami stood up, "Don't talk to my senpai that way" his 6"3 muscly frame towering over Maki and effectively shutting him up.

"Hey are you two Japanese?" a blonde girl appeared beside them and asked.

"We're half British" Suzu answered.

"Aoi, stop dressing up and bothering customers" Hyodo said.

"I will if I can dress them up; I've never made up foreigners before" Aoi replied.

"No thanks ki-"Suzu started to reply.

"Do you have cat ears" Ayu interrupted.

"Yes" Aoi answered

Twenty Minutes Later:

"I swear Ayu" Suzu grumbled.

Ayu was contently feeling her cat ears and tail her outfit was adorned with. Aoi had decided though; that Suzu's black pumps would perfectly match a maid's outfit, so here she was, wearing a black tube top with white ruffles that only came down to her mid waist and a black skirt that only came to her mid thighs. Not to mention Aoi had the audacity to put Suzu's long black hair into pigtails fastened with overly sized white bows. Suzu, to say the least was annoyed. Especially because the blonde midget was in a fur suit that looked like footsie pajamas.

Aoi twirled, "Now, it is time to show off my masterpieces" she said pushing them out to the restaurant.

"Nyyaa" went Ayu cutely.

"I hate everyone" went Suzu.

Grinning evily Suzu pulled Aoi towards her, kissing her cheek. Aoi blushed furiously, "What do you think you're doing lady?"

Aoi pushed Suzu away, which wouldn't have been a problem if SOMEONE hadn't been lying on the floor making cat noises. Suzu tripped over Ayu and landed on Tora's lap. "This is an unusual way to be waited on" Tora said slyly.

"What the hell are you talking about" Suzu asked.

"You mean you're not here to take my order" Tora said smiling.

Suzu frowned, "Watch it tiger, I'm not in a good mood and I don't feel like dealing with your attitude."

Maki was about to say something, but Kagami's glare kept him quiet. Tora laughed; pulling Suzu close to him he said, "You're interesting, how much do I have to pay for you?"

Suzu chuckled; leaning in his ear she whispered, "You couldn't afford it" she laughed again before saying tauntingly, "Mr. Igarashi."

At that moment Usui walked in. Spotting Suzu on Tora he walked over and calmly pulled Suzu up by her hand. Hold her from behind he kissed her neck saying, "Suzu, I'm the only one who's allowed to see you this naked."

Misa blushed saying, "Perverted alien, what're you doing to her?"

Usui ignored her, "And you" he said to Tora, "aren't allowed to touch her perv bro."

"Suzu, Ayu, this is my girlfriend" Usui said pointing to Misa.

Ayu got off the ground, "She's so cute and intense; we like her."

Suzu nodded in agreement. Usui addressed Misa's confusion, "Oh, Misa, these are my little sisters; Ayu and Suzu Walker."

"Oh, I see, I didn't know you were his little sisters" Misa said lowering her voice.

"Ayu, I haven't gotten to give you a kiss yet" Usui said.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you bro, but I'm not into that; Ayu out" she said as she grabbed her skateboard and rolled out of Maid Latte.

Usui ran after her. Suzu sighed, "I'll go after them."

"You're going out there in _that_" Tora said pointing to her outfit.

"No, I'll change first. Why? You worried about me Tiger?" Suzu laughed.

Tora looked away, "You wish."

Suzu went into the back room and started to change. Aoi came in and stammered, "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Changing, why're you so bashful, kid?" Suzu asked.

"Well, I'm actually a boy" Aoi confessed.

Suzu continued changing. "You are; I would have never guessed."

"You don't think it's wrong" Aoi said sheepishly.

Suzu laughed, "I've spent the last ten years in California. You ever been to West Hollywood?"

"What are you talking about" Aoi asked confused.

"Nothing kid" Suzu said walking out.

When she came back out she was met by Misa, who had changed her clothes as well. "I'll help you find them" Misa said.

"Okay, there's a park nearby that I had to drag Ayu away from on our way here" Suzu said.

"Okay, we'll go there" Misa said.

"Just forget about me, that's fine" Kagami said."

"Oh, stop whining; you got to see your senpai in a maid outfit" Suzu said.

At the Park:

Suzu, Kagami, and Misa arrived at the park to find Usui and Ayu at the top of the jungle gym. Misa climbed up to them, while Kagami and Suzu sat on the swings. "Still don't like heights?" Kagami asked.

"That'll never change" Suzu said.

"What do you think they're talking about up there?" Kagami said.

"I don't know, but ten bucks says it's something cat related" Suzu answered.

Jungle Gym:

"So when a family cat died in ancient Egypt, the family would shave off their eyebrows" Ayu said.

"I…didn't know..that" Misa said.

"Misa?"

"Yes, Ayu?"

"I really like you and you seem nice, but if you hurt my brother; I'll shank you when you're asleep" Ayu said.

"Noted" Misa said nervously.

"Aww, Ayu, you really do care" Usui said.

"Shut up" was Ayu's response.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't wanna" Ayu said childishly.

"It's only for a couple of hours" Suzu reassured her.

"Do the thing then" Ayu said.

"I know, I got them out already" Suzu replied.

11 years earlier:

"You can't" Suzu said.

"But, why?" Ayu asked.

"Because you just can't wear cat ears to a party; it's not proper" Suzu answered.

A tear rolled down Ayu's cheek, "But...they're who I am."

Suzu looked down at her sister, "Here, if I put two bows in the back of your hair and they resemble cat ears; will that do?"

Ayu nodded.

Present:

A car dropped them off at the Usami estate. Some guests were still trickling in and soft music could be heard from inside. Suzu wore black pumps and a simple black dress while Ayu was clad in a sky blue dress with white bows in her hair.

Once they were inside, Ayu ditched Suzu to go find the cat. Suzu was quickly cornered by a couple businessmen and Ayu; having located the cat, followed it into a room.

Study:

Tora yawned. He was stuck in this study with his father and Fuyuhiko Usami. He stood between Haruhiko Usami and Akashi Seijuro; both weren't much conversation. The only one in the room who seemed remotely interesting was Akihiko Usami, but he looked as if he really did not want to be there and he was too busy with that scared puppy dog of a guy next to him.

Misaki was his name. He wouldn't forget someone having the same name as the girl that he had loved. He caused Misa a lot of trouble, but that was only because he really loved her. Plus, he did the right thing in the end; helping her stay with Usui. Not that he had any choice; he couldn't fight for her because he could never have her. That annoying Usui might have the option to marry whoever he wants; Tora doesn't have that. Right now he's engaged to some random girl, but that could always change if someone better and richer comes along.

Tora stifled another yawn, but then there was a meow, a flash of blue, and an awkward situation. Fuyuhiko looked away from Tora's father and said smiling, "Oh, Ayu; how lovely it is you made it; my darling daughter."

Ayu was frozen. Nothing like this had ever happened when she abandoned her sister. Usually Suzu would deal with the people and Ayu would be in a corner or closet; playing with a cat if there was one available. Now she was encircled by her stepfather, her sourpuss step brother, her perverted brother, an intimidating older blonde man, and she was pretty sure she saw the guy who attempted to use Suzu as a prostitute on her way in here. The only one who looked safe was a sweet looking guy with brown hair and green eyes, but Akihiko was next to him and Suzu wouldn't want to be near him if she comes in here.

Crap. Now she has to say something. She can't just stay here frozen and not talking. "Umm...it's nice to see you as well, Father" she said shakily.

That did not come out like it was supposed to. Ayu wished Suzu was here, she would say something sassy and inappropriate like, "Nice to see you too, bitch."

Fuyuhiko turned his left saying, "Misaki, this is Akihiko's little sister, Ayu Walker."

The brown haired guy turned to Ayu and stammered, "Hello, it's nice to meet you; I'm Misaki Takahashi."

Ayu was glad to see she wasn't the only nervous one in this group. Ayu heard a voice behind her, "Ayu, did your sister come with you?"

Ayu turned around to see the guy; what was his name? That didn't really matter though, "Do you have a senpai complex?" Ayu asked him.

Tora looked at her really confused, "What?"

Ayu cocked her head to the side, "Usually when people ask for Suzu they are suffering from a senpai complex."

Tora chuckled, "No, I don't; I was just wondering if she was with you."

"Oh, she is" Ayu answered.

Misaki abruptly exited the room. "Nooo, don't go; I thought we were going to be nervous together" Ayu said softly.

Tora was the only one close enough to hear her; he chuckled and said, "You're nervous and I'm bored so let's stick together."

Outside the Study:

He had found the bathroom. Check. He had gone to the bathroom . Check. Find his way back to the study; was not going to well. Misaki was currently wandering random halls trying to find his way back. Frazzled, he tripped over a side table and fell face forward. "Are you okay?" a voice asked him.

Misaki took the hand extended to him, his fingers lightly brushing over fingernails painted black. Standing up, he got a chance to look at the person in front of him and he did a double take. I mean sure her hair was black and she was a female, but if her eyes were the only thing he could see; he would swear he was looking at Usagi. She came closer to him, "You're tie's messed up, let me fix it" she said touching his chest.

Misaki recoiled a bit at her touch before letting her adjust his tie. It wasn't just her eyes. Her voice was smooth like Usagi's and she had the the same air around her. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, "So what's got you so worked up; you looked so panicked before you fell you'd think the place was on fire."

"I'm actually lost; I'm trying to find the study I was in" Misaki said embarrassed.

The girl grinned slightly taking his hand, "I'll help you find it" she said taking him down a hallway.

The first two studies were empty, but as they entered the third a murmur of voices could be heard. Fuyuhiko spoke first, "Oh, Misaki I see you've met Suzuna Walker; Ayu's older sister."

"Just call me Suzu; Misa" Suzu said.

Misaki could see the resemblance between Suzu and Usagi, unlike Ayu with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You shouldn't call him that, you'll confuse the two" Ayu said.

"Suzu" Tora broke in before she could respond.

"Tora" Suzu said smiling.

"That's what his name was; I knew it had something to do with when you put your finger in his mouth" Ayu said.

"Wow Suzu; I didn't know you were a Walker and an Usami. You must be very busy" Tora said.

Tora guided Suzu by her waist, "Suzu, this is my father."

Suzu smiled a smile that Misaki had seen many a time when Usagi accepted an award. She shook the middle aged man's hand saying, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, _Mr. Igarashi_" she said smirking at Tora.

"As it is yours; now Fuyuhiko I would love to converse with your lovely step daughters more, but I have a flight to China I need to catch; I leave my son to you" the man said.

"Of course, let me see you out" Fuyuhiko said leaving the room.

"So Suzu" Usagi said dangerously, "What were you doing with my Misaki?"

"I was lost and she helped me find the room" Misaki said quickly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here Misaki? You don't look wealthy" Ayu said.

"Twenty bucks says he's Akihiko's lover" Suzu said.

"Don't be ridiculous" Ayu said while Misaki looked like he was having a seizure.

"She's right, we are lovers" Usagi said dramatically.

Tora swiveled his head around looking for Akashi to join in his shock, because the Usami family's reactions were too nonchalant. The redhead was nowhere to be found however, he probably left a while ago. Suzu however was anything but nonchalant, "HA, I was right, you owe me twenty bucks Ayu."

"I…" was Ayu's only response.

"Tora" Suzu said grabbing him, "Usui-nii's in loved with a Misaki, and Akihiko's in love with a Misaki which means Haru-nii's probably in love with that Misaki too because he has an issue with sharing."

Tora laughed, "I can imagine this might get a little confusing."

"Well, I'm going back to America in a week and a half, so it won't be a lengthy state of confusion" Suzu said.

Tora's grip on her waist tightened until she was up against him, "You're going back in a week and a half?"

"Yes we are" Ayu said pulling Suzu away from him, "You can stop by on the 29th if you want; it's Suzu's birthday and her favorite stones are white diamonds and amethysts, but for now I think we should be going."

"Bye Tiger" Suzu said being pulled by her little sister.

"You're so cute when you're being overprotective" Suzu said.

"Just shut up and call us a car" Ayu said.

"I feel like walking; I'm gonna take the subway back home" Suzu said walking out the door.

Ayu followed her a couple minutes later; bumping into someone on the way out. Ayu looked up to see a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring into her blue ones; one gold one red. She was about to apologize when he spoke, "The only people who can look me in the eyes are those who serve me."

Ayu looked down stunned, "No problem, I'm like 5"3 so all I have to do is look straight" she said walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzu was the first to wake up, as usual. She had gotten up at 6 and had been typing; racing the onslaught of light for two hours. She heard a knock at the door and when she opened it, was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her. "Hello" they said.

"Kuroko, what are you doing here so early?" Suzu asked.

"Kagami told me to come over today' I have to leave in the evening though, my family always has Christmas dinner together" Kuroko said walking into the apartment.

Suzu looked at the items Kuroko was holding, "Kuroko, it is eight o'clock in the morning; why do you have milkshakes?" she asked.

"The only thing I know about Ayu is that she also enjoys vanilla milkshakes, so I got her one as a present; I got you one too, I hope you don't mind you seem like more of a choclate person so I took the liberty of getting that flavor" Kuroko answered handing Suzu the shake.

"Thank you Kuroko, but does Maji Burger even sell milkshakes in the morning?" Suzu asked.

Kuroko stared at her blankly, "I do what I want."

Suzu took a sip of the milkshake, "I'm not gonna ask what that means, but if you need an alibi I got your back."

Kuroko responded with silence. "I can probably wake Ayu up with the milkshake as bait, but Kagami I can assure you, will not be up for a while" Suzu said.

Kuroko nodded as Suzu went into Kagami's room. Opening up the the closet she saw Ayu curled up in a ball against the dresser, snoring softly. Bending down she pressed the cold drink against Ayu's cheek earning furrowed eyebrows and a mewl of discomfort. Getting nowhere Suzu grabbed her sister's waist and tickled her awake.

When the giggles subsided Ayu glared at her sister, "Why did you wake me?"

Suzu shoved the straw into Ayu's mouth saying, "Kuroko came over and brought us milkshakes. You are going to wake up and keep him company, and if you even think about falling back to sleep I am going to tie you up with a red bow, lock you in Usui-nii's apartment, and leave you at his mercy."

Ayu grumbled sleepily before shrugging on her jacket and followed Suzu out the room. "Good morning Ayu" Kuroko said.

"Good mornin" Ayu mumbled.

"Hey, little people" Suzu said.

"What" Kuroko and Ayu said in unison.

"I need you two to go to the store for me; pick up some ingredients for dinner" Suzu said giving the two a list.

Ayu's eyes scanned the list, "You're making ham tonight?"

"I thought I'd torture Taiga by making the apartment smell like meat hours before he can actually eat it" Suzu said laughing.

"I don't wanna" Ayu whined.

Suzu sighed and turned to Kuroko saying, "Can you keep her occupied for the rest of the day; she tends to sample everything while I'm making it."

Ayu was about to protest, but Kuroko pulled her by her hand out the door. Suzu sighed happily and resumed her typing on the couch. Not even a half an hour later there was another knock at the door. Suzu reluctantly answered it to find a ganguro looking down at her. "Oi, is Kagami here; I wanted to play a game against him" the ganguro said.

"He's not up" Suzu replied.

"Tch, well just wake him up then, woman" Aomine said.

Suzu's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Look, you demonic tanned blueberry; I'm not going to wake my cute little Taiga up just because you want me to; if you want him so badly plan your playdates more thoroughly next time."

Suzu was about to slam the door on him when a thought occurred to her. "Hey blueberry, I need you to do something for me" Suzu said.

Aomine gave her a smirk, "Why would I do anything for you?"

"There's food in it for you, and you know the Horikita Mai movie coming out in January?"  
>Suzu said mischievously.<p>

"Yes" Aomine said trying not to look interested.

"I'll be 18 when it comes out, so I can sneak you in" Suzu said.

Aomine seemed to be weighing his options before giving Suzu a mumbled yes. "Wait here" Suzu said retreating into the apartment.

She emerged a couple minutes later dressed. "It's cold out; I wish I was back in Los Angeles; 75 and partly cloudy" Suzu said walking down a street.

"Where are we going?" Aomine asked.

"The grocery store" Suzu answered.

"What do I have to do for you?" Aomine asked.

"Honestly, I'm just going to use you as a pack mule and have you carry things home for me" Suzu replied.

"That sounds like a drag" Aomine complained.

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you can handle it" Suzu mocked as they walked into the store.

Suzu knew the guy was a little bit of an asshole, but she wasn't really expecting anything like this. The first thing Aomine had done was plop himself in the cart and she was currently pushing him around the store, with his legs dangling outside the cart. She actually didn't mind; she didn't need his height to reach things and with him in a sitting position he was almost Ayu's height so he could reach things so she didn't have to bend down to get them.

They were actually a pretty good team; they communicated via perverted insinuations thrown at each other. Getting Aomine out of the cart was a challenge however. Suzu managed to get the ganguro out and carrying the bags by threatening to not take him to the movie. They made it back to the apartment in one piece, but then Suzu discovered something.

Aomine was worse than Ayu. He ate everything in sight. Suzu was forced to make him an sandwhich, sit him on the couch, and turned on a TV show. That kept him out of the kitchen; if only it shut him up.

Meanwhile, Ayu was about to step into heaven. "Kuroko, why are we at an animal shelter?" Ayu asked.

"I assumed by the jacket you're always wearing you like cats; will that keep you entertained for a while?" Kuroko responded.

Ayu's eyes glittered and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "It'll keep me busy till tonight."

Ayu went into the cat room and was instantly on the floor playing with them, "Kuroko do you like cats?"

"I do, but I have a dog" he answered.

"What kind?" Ayu asked.

"He's a husky puppy" Kuroko said.

"I bet he's cute" Ayu said.

"People seem to think that he looks like me" Kuroko said.

Ayu smiled at him, "Then he's definitely a cutie."

Kuroko looked away; picking up a cat and petting its head. "You and your sister seem pretty different" he said bluntly.

A cat climbed on Ayu's shoulder, "Well we didn't really grow up together and we do have different interests and friends; like she's obviously closer to Taiga while I'm probably tighter with Himuro, but I love her all the same. I don't know where we'd be without each other."

Kuroko cerulean eyes stared into Ayu's own, "I guess I can see that."

"People think since we're so close in age that we should be really similar, but I personally think our personalities mix better this way" Ayu said slightly defensive.

"I believe you" Kuroko reassured her, "We should be getting back."

Ayu nodded, slightly reluctant to leave the cats.

When they got back, Aomine and Kuroko walked home together; leaving Kagami, Ayu, and Suzu. "I'm glad I didn't have to go through Christmas without you guys" Kagami said.

"I would never let that happen, Taiga" Suzu said.

Kagami looked down, "I wish you two didn't have to go."

"If you'd let me take your virginity I'd have a piece of you always" Suzu teased.

"Suzu" Ayu said.

"What sissy?"

"You shut your whore mouth at the dinner table."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami got out of bed carefully as to not wake the figure next to him. His heart ached at the thought of the four days, but he got dressed anyways and headed out with a small figure in cat ears trailing beside him.

Suzu woke up to a pounding on the door; putting her shoes on she opened the door slowly to reveal a smirking teenager. "You really do have a thing for heels" he said.

Suzu yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

He laughed, "It's like twenty degrees outside and you answer the door wearing a tank top, pajama shorts, and a pair of 3 inch heels."

"It's cold, so unless you tell me why you're here at this ungodly hour I'll slam the door on your ass; _Mr. Igarashi" _Suzu said.

He laughed again, "Close your eyes Suzu."

"Fine, I'll indulge you" Suzu said closing her eyes.

"Put your hand on my chest" Tora directed.

Suzu placed her hand on the soft fabric of his coat and felt something cold around her wrist. She opened her eyes to see a diamond and amethyst encrusted bracelet. "Tora; you know Ayu was joking" Suzu said.

Tora's expression turned worried, "You mean you don't like amethyst?"

Suzu laughed, "No, she wasn't kidding about that; I meant you didn't have to buy me something this expensive, it's not impressing me monetarily given the fact my fingernail clippings are worth more than you, but I guess the fact you remembered is good enough."

"I'm glad, but I thinking you're exaggerating about the money" Tora replied.

"No I'm not, I'm way prettier than you; of course my fingernails are worth more than yours" Suzu deadpanned.

Tora smiled, "I came early because I have a meeting today, but I'll come by later."

"You could have just come later" Suzu said as Tora walked to a car that was waiting for him.

"I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday" Tora said before getting into the car.

Suzu shook her head as she stepped back into the apartment.

Meanwhile, Ayu was getting very annoyed with Kagami. "Just pick one already" she said irritated.

"I have to find the perfect one" Kagami answered walking across the shop.

Ayu groaned, it was a simple thing really; just a white rose. It was a simple tradition that had started when Kagami was eight and didn't have the money to afford anything expensive. The only problem was that Kagami was very picky about the rose. They had been to three different flower shops, it was either one was too small, too big, too many thorns, too many petals, not enough petals, one of the leaves was ripped, the list went on and on. "This is the one" Kagami said beaming with a rose in his hand.

"Finally" Ayu said, "Pay for it and lets get out of here"

The two traveled back to the apartment and Kagami laid the rose on the keyboard of Suzu's laptop, "Happy birthday" he said smiling.

"Thank you Taiga" Suzu said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the day was pretty normal; Suzu hated parties and all she requested for her birthday was chocolate cake after dinner.

Suzu sat on the couch relaxing. Ayu had surprisingly offered to do the dishes, so she was flipping through channels on the tv when she heard a knock at the door.

"You know for the past couple of days I've been feeling like a doorman" Suzu said getting up.

Opening the door she wasn't surprised to see the blonde teenager; after all he did promise to come by later. "What's up Tiger?" Suzu asked leaning against the door.

"Get your jacket on and take a walk with me" Tora said.

"Hmm, I have a warm comfy couch and a good soap opera on" Suzu said.

"Stop being difficult" Tora said.

"Fine" Suzu responded grabbing her coat.

They walked down the street and got hot chocolate at a cafe. "You know I've been thinking..." Tora said.

"That's new" Suzu teased.

Tora ignored her, "You shouldn't leave Japan."

Suzu stopped walking, "And why is that?"

"You help Haruhiko with business right?" he asked.

"I manage all of the Usami family's investments yes, but who else is going to help Haruhiko; Akihiko?" Suzu said bitterly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to manage from Japan?" Tora asked.

Suzu sighed, "Look Tiger, it's not like I haven't thought about moving back to Japan, especially since Taiga moved back, but the problem lies with Ayu. She left England to follow me to America and I don't want her to leave to follow me to Japan if she really wants to stay."

Tora nodded, "I guess I understand; I'm an only child, so I've never had to really care for anyone else's welfare."

Suzu laughed, "Thanks for the hot chocolate Tiger, but I really should get back."

"Okay" Tora said plainly.

When Suzu got back she was surprised to find Kuroko in the apartment, with Kagami, and Ayu. "I got you a chocolate milkshake; happy birthday Suzu-senpai." Kuroko said.

Suzu grabbed the milkshake; looking down at it she said, "I love chocolate so much."

"I'm glad you like it" Kuroko said.

"Kuroko, if your idea of a gift is a milkshake every time, you are officially my favorite kouhai" Suzu replied.

Kagami walked over to Suzu, "I thought I was your favorite."

"I was just joking Taiga" Suzu laughed.

"Ayu" Kuroko said.

"What?" Suzu replied.

"Don't go" he said.

Ayu got really flustered saying, "Wha-t do ya mean by th-at?"

Kuroko seemed to be searching for an excuse, "It's just that...umm...Kagami is happier with you and Suzu around, so I think you should stay."

"Oh, well, I think that's more up to Suzu" Ayu said.

"Oh" Kuroko replied.

When it was late at night and Kuroko had gone home and Kagami was fast asleep Suzu heard a voice say from the closet, "Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know, do you?" Suzu answered.

"You decide" Ayu said.

Suzu sighed loudly, "This is worse than when we try to decide where to go for dinner."

"I want to stay, but the decision is yours" Ayu said.

"I want to stay too" Suzu said in barely a whisper.

But Ayu heard her, she always does.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ayu, we're going to be late if you don't get up" the redhead said tugging the blonde awake.

"Just five more minutes, Suzu" Ayu said groggily.

"Do I look like Suzu to you?" Kagami growled annoyed.

Ayu snorted, "A little" she said slyly.

"Don't make me tickle you" Kagami threatened.

"Okay, I'm up" Ayu said standing up and putting on her school uniform.

The two exited the bedroom and went into the dining room to eat breakfast. "Suzu, what the hell are you wearing" Kagami questioned the girl sitting on the couch typing away.

"What are you talking about, Taiga" Suzu said grumpily.

Kagami gulped, Suzu was never a morning person when it came to school. "That isn't Seirin's uniform" he said.

Suzu was wearing a black skirt, black pumps, a navy blue sweater and a red bow around her collar. It was similar, but it definitely wasn't Seirin's uniform. "No shit Sherlock" Suzu responded.

"Why aren't you in Seirin's uniform?" Kagami asked.

Suzu took a sip of chocolate milk, "Probably because I didn't enroll in Seirin."

Kagami had a look of disbelief on his face. Suzu's eyes softened towards him, "Look Taiga; I chose a high school that's set up more like a university, and since I'm only taking two classes this year, I won't even be in school for more than three hours."

"Okay, I get it and by the way why are you only taking two classes?" Kagami asked.

"They're just a formality, I already completed all the requirements for graduation when I was in America, so I'm just kind of dilly dallying this year" Suzu answered.

"Okay..I'm going to go early to get some basketball in; Ayu are you coming?" Kagami said.

"Yeah, give me a second" Ayu whined as she ran out the door after Taiga.

Suzu sighed and gathered her things, she might as well go too; the empty apartment was depressing. She arrived at the school on time and went to both of her classes; English and Algebra 2. Both classes were a breeze; English had been her's and Ayu's first language so they spoke with a British accent not a Japanese one and Suzu loved Algebra so she decided to take the class over again.

Suzu decided to have a look around campus and was walking for about an hour when she passed by the gym and heard a high pitched scream yell, "SUZU SENPAI!."

Suzu cringed as a pink headed girl ran up to her and basically glomped her. "Cotton candy #2" Suzu said in recognition.

"No, Momoi, but call me Satsuki" she said cheerily.

Suzu shook her head, "No, I called you cotton candy because of your hair."

"Oh, anyway; come sit in on basketball practice and keep me company" Momoi said nearly dragging Suzu inside.

Suzu chuckled, "Calm down, I'm coming Satsu" Suzu said walking into the gym.

"Oh my god you already have a nickname for me; we're already best friends" Momoi slightly yelled.

Suzu smiled at the overly excited girl. Everyone, this is Kagami's friend from America; her name is Suzuna Walker" Momoi introduced Suzu to the basketball team.

"Huh, where's that tanned demonic blueberry?" Suzu asked.

"THAT PIECE OF LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING IS NOT AT PRACTICE AS PER USUAL" Wakamatsu shouted.

"No need to shout, I don't really like your harsh vibes right now, angry face" Suzu said.

"You're in my English class, aren't you?" Wakamatsu asked.

"Unfortunately" Suzu replied.

"Can I sit here" Suzu asked a small boy on the bench.

"Of course you can, " he said getting up, "I'm sorry for my existence.

Suzu gave him a weird look, "Umm, you're forgiven?"

"Don't mind Sakurai, Suzu do you think you could try and find Aomine for me?" Momoi asked.

"Sure, but I expect a chocolate milk out of it" Suzu said walking out of the gym.

She found the tall ganguro easily enough, he was about to climb a ladder to the roof. "Blueberry~" Suzu sang.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aomine asked.

Suzu smirked, "Is that any way to talk to the woman who cooked for you?"

"I don't see any woman here" Aomine replied.

"You shouldn't be talking, Jailbait" Suzu teased.

"Momoi wants you at practice, Wakamatsu too" Suzu said.

"Tch, like I care" was Aomine's reply.

"But he wants you there, he wants you so bad blueberry; I would look into that" Suzu said laughing.

"Whatever. Hang with me, I've got the new issue of Mai-chan's" Aomine said.

"I'll pass, I don't like heights" Suzu said.

"Well, I don't like practice more" Aomine said swinging Suzu onto his shoulder and climbing up the ladder.

"When this is over I'm going to reduce you to pulp, blueberry" Suzu grumbled.

At Seirin the team was just done with practice. Ayu went up to Kuroko, "You were really great Kuroko" she said.

"Thanks for noticing, you can call me Tetsuya" Kuroko said bashfully.

"Okay, Tetsuya" Ayu said handing him a vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko looked at the milkshake questioningly. Ayu blushed and looked away saying, "You know, I just got it for you to return the favor."

Kuroko was about to thank Ayu, but Kagami's voice boomed through the gym, "How did you even get this number?"

Scrunching his face up he turned on speakerphone and handed the phone to Kuroko. Recognizing the number Kuroko asked, "Momoi?"

"TET-CHAN" her voiced wailed through the phone, "I thought it would be fun having another girl around, but it's like having two Aomine's."

"I assume you're talking about Suzu" Ayu broke in.

"Yes" Momoi sniffled.

"Give up now. You will never win" Ayu said.

"I know, the only reason Suzu listens to you is because you're the cutest thing ever Ayu-chan" Momoi said.

"I-I, wouldn't say anything like that" Ayu stammered.

Kuroko stared blankly, "It's true, you're cuter than Nigou."

"Shut up Kuroko" Ayu said.

"Ayu" Kuroko chided.

"I know, I don't mean it" Ayu said.

"Good" Kuroko replied.

"I meant shut up, Tetsuya" she said slyly.

"Ayu" Kuroko sighed


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you're okay" Ayu questioned Suzu.

"Yeah, I just have the flu, I'll be fine in a couple of hours" Suzu grumbled.

"Hey Ayu, we're going to be late, why isn't Suzu ready?" Kagami said.

"She's cutting first period, let's go" Ayu said pushing Kagami out the door.

On the way to school Ayu dialed a number on her cellphone. "Hello?" a voice answered.

"Akihiko?" Ayu asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"It's Ayu; put Misaki on the phone" Ayu said.

"Why?" Akihiko said denfensivly.

"None of your business, now shut your whore mouth and put that cute baby on the phone" Ayu snapped.

There was a pause and then Ayu heard, "Ummm, hello?"

"Misaki, do you have class today?"

"No, why?" Misaki asked.

"Suzu's sick and she insists that she's fine, but I worry about her, so I would be extremely grateful if you could stop by and check on her" Ayu said

"Isn't that something Usagi should do?" MIsaki asked.

"Look Misaki, he and Suzu hate each other and I'm pretty sure Usagi couldn't care less even if Suzu was about to keel over" Ayu said harshly.

"Oh, well I guess I could stop by, but why me?" Misaki asked.

"I like you" Ayu said and hung up.

"What was that about" Usagi said concerned.

"Ayu said that Suzu was sick and she wanted me to stop by and check on her" Misaki said.

"You're not going" Usagi said firmly.

"Why not?" Misaki asked.

"I don't trust them, it could be a trap" he answered.

Misaki opened the door, "Ayu specifically asked me to check on Suzu; if you're that concerned then come with me" Misaki said.

Usagi's eyes narrowed before he followed Misaki out the door. Kagami's apartment was only a ten minute walk from Usagi's. "Let me see, Ayu texted me that the key would be under the mat" Misaki said searching around.

Usagi grunted and opened the door, which was unlocked. Misaki walked in, "Suzu, are you here?"

Misaki walked into the living room and saw a lump on the couch. Upon closer investigation he discovered a sleeping Suzu, wrapped in a blanket. He pulled the blanket down, feeling her forehead. Suzu began slightly shivering, "That's bad she's really warm" Misaki said covering her back up with the blanket.

"Usagi" Misaki said.

"What" the older man said irritated.

"Can you stay here while I run to the store and get her some medicine" Misaki asked.

"Stay here and do what?"

Misaki sighed, "I don't know, make sure your little sister's brain doesn't melt from overheating."

Usagi just gave him a dirty look; Misaki sighed and walked out the door. Usagi paced around the apartment a couple of times, but curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to Suzu. He pulled the blanket down slightly, revealing Suzu's face, which was flushed. She shivered and he put the blanket back over her. As Usagi was about to walk away, Suzu grabbed his hand; Usagi looked at her, she was still asleep. Unable to wriggle out of her grasp he sat down on the couch next to her until Misaki came back.

"Umm, Suzu, can you wake up" Misaki prodded softly.

The teen's eyes opened slightly, a glazed over look to them. Misaki gently placed a spoon with medicine to her mouth, which she swallowed and then went back to sleep.

"We should go" Usagi said sternly.

"But Usagi," Misaki started.

"We're going" Usagi reiterated as he stood up.

"Fine, but I still don't understand why you despise Suzu so much" Misaki mumbled to himself as he followed Usagi out the door.

"You'll never get an answer to that one Misa-chan" Suzu whispered softly to herself.

Seirin:

"Okay I'm better" Ayu said.

"I'm sure she's fine, you made sure she was taken care of" Kuroko said.

"I know, between the both of them though; sometimes it's hard not to worry" Ayu said motioning to Kagami; who was seated in front of her; asleep.

"Leave Kagami to me" Kuroko said.

The blue haired teen then commenced throwing a series of pencils at Kagami's head, effectively waking him up. Kagami glared at him, "You shouldn't be dozing off in English, you know it's your worst subject" Kuroko said in response to the glare.

"Just because you have Suzu to tutor you now isn't an excuse to ignore the class" Ayu added.

"I know, I'm sorry, stop ganging up on me" Kagami grumbled.

"Kagami Taiga, would you please stop talking to yourself during my lesson" the teacher's voice cut through the conversation.

Ayu looked at Kuroko and giggled. He gave her a smile in return and said, "Our own little world, right Ayu?"

Ayu nodded, "Do you want to get a milkshake after school?" she asked him.

"That sounds nice, and I'm sure Suzu would enjoy it if you brought a chocolate shake home to her" he replied.

"Well, it's not like I'm going just to get her a shake for her throat or anything" Ayu said flustered.

"Is that so?" Kuroko asked.

Ayu blushed, "Well, for other reasons only known to me okay?"

"You don't seem very sure of yourself" Kuroko said.

"Shut your whore mouth" Ayu said.

"I can assure you I am not a whore" Kuroko said.

Ayu smiled, "I'm pretty sure you're a vanilla milkshake whore Tetsuya."


	9. Chapter 9

"No," Kagami and Ayu said in unison.

"Why not?" Suzu asked.

"Because you get crazy, and you take forever" Ayu said.

"Fine, you don't need to tell me twice" Suzu said walking out the door.

'And it would require us skipping school" Kagami yelled after her.

Suzu took a deep breath and inhaled a blend of perfumes and new leather from the place she loved most in the world; the mall. She quickly made a beeline for the largest shoe store she could find. "Hello, can I help you find anything today?" a cheerful employee asked her.

"Bring me every black heel you have, size 7" Suzu answered.

As the employee scrambled to gather the shoes, Suzu looked around for the perfect place to sit. As she walked through the aisles she saw a familiar shade of blue that peaked her interest. Walking over to it she said, "Hey, blueberry, you come here often?"

The bluenette looked up and smirked, "Maybe, woman; why, want my number?"

"In your dreams ganguro-chan, but I'd be delighted to give your number to Wakamatsu for you" Suzu chided.

"Shut up" Aomine grumbled.

Suzu sighed, "I mean if you want to let this chance get away be my guest, but don't come crying to me when he finds someone else."

"Woman" Aomine growled.

Suzuna giggled and leaned close into Aomine's ear, "Or is angry face not your type; maybe you like cuties like Sakurai or Kuroko."

Aomine threw a pair of shoes at Suzu's head, which she dodged easily as she laughed at him. Just as she was about to comment on how defensive he was being, the cheerful employee arrived with fifty shoe boxes, "Here you go miss, where would you like them?"

"Oh, here is fine, thanks for being a doll" Suzu said sweetly.

The next three hours consisted of Suzu and Aomine throwing insults and perverted insinuations as well as criticizing each other's shoes. Stepping up to the cash register Aomine scoffed, "After all that time, you're only getting one pair of shoes?"

"Like you're one to talk blueberry, you've tried on every pair of athletic shoes in this store and all you're buying is the same jordans you've got on, just a different color" Suzu retorted.

After she was done paying Suzu thrust her bag into Aomine's arms. "What in the hell do you think you're doing woman, using me as your pack mule again?" Aomine asked.

"Of course" Suzu replied.

Aomine's eyebrow twitched, "And what makes you think I'd agree to this?"

Suzu was walking out of the store and looked back saying, "As always I promise to feed you, and I need to get new bras, so my next stop is a lingerie store" Suzu sang.

"Food and boobs, does not sound like a bad afternoon" Aomine said following her.

"You have a problem" Aomine said.

"I have a problem" Suzu agreed.

"How long has this been going on" Aomine asked.

"Forever" Suzu whispered.

"I mean, you're buying four of 'em and it's on all of them" Aomine protested.

"Well...they're pretty" Suzu said defensively.

"Yeah, it's just I never would've guessed that you had a lace bra addiction" Aomine said.

"Well, at least it's a fabulous addiction, not something stupid like basketball" Suzu said slyly.

"Bras are stupid, girls should just go braless all the time" Aomine replied.

"You know I actually saw a French study on how bras actually cause breasts to sag, a group of women went braless for like seven years" Suzu said.

"Umm.. are you two ready to check out?" a slightly uncomfortable girl asked.

"Oh, yeah" Suzu replied.

"How sweet, are you shopping with your girlfriend" the girl asked Aomine.

"Him, he's gay" Suzu answered quickly."

Aomine glared at Suzu while she paid and said on their way out, "Just for that, you're buying me twice as many teriyaki burgers."

Seirin:

Ayu was blushing furiously as she sipped her milkshake. It had become a thing for Kuroko to bring her a milkshake every day, and it was making Ayu extremely bashful. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when a basketball hit her in the stomach. She knelt to the ground, "I'm a ball magnet" she groaned.

"Ayu, are you okay" Kuroko asked running toward her.

Holding the icy drink up Ayu said, "Tetsuya, save...the milkshake."

Kuroko picked Ayu up, "I'm going to take you to the nurse's office to get an ice pack."

"Kuroko, maybe you should let Kagami carry her, you're not that strong" Riko said.

"It's fine, Ayu is really small and light" Kuroko said.

Ayu forgetting her bashfulness said aggressively, "Hey, I am not...small."

The whole Serin team looked at her sympathetically, "Hey I have an idea" Koganai said.

"What" Hyuuga asked.

"What is Seirin's team missing?" Koganai asked.

"Intellectuals" Ayu said smiling.

Gesticulating wildly Koganai shouted, "No, we are missing a cute manager, and I vote for Ayu."

"I don't know a thing about b-ball my home dogs, except that ball is life" Ayu said jokingly.

"Doesn't matter, I like the idea, all you have to do is get us water and stuff like that" Kagami said.

Kuroko started walking out of the gym, "Hey, I'm not waiting on you guys just so you know, I'll offer moral support...half the time from my bed..or my closet..while I sleep" Ayu said.

"Your closet" the team questioned.

"You shut your whore mouths, all of you. " Ayu said.


	10. Chapter 10

"No one told me this meant I had to be at school earlier; I want to sleep" Ayu whined.

"Here, Ayu-kun" Kuroko said handing Ayu a milkshake.

Riko gave him a strange look, "Kuroko, you do know it's six in the morning?"

Ayu giggled, "All the time is milkshake time."

Riko looked away shaking her head, "Now, I have brought you all herie today for-"

"Excuse me, nanodayo" a voice interrupted her.

"What are you doing here, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Midorima walked towards him, "I'll be taking this; I apologize for the inconvinience" he said taking Ayu and swinging her onto his shoulder.

As Midorima briskly walked out of the gym Koganai shouted after him, "Wait, you can't just kidnap our manager, we just got her!"

As Midorima walked down a street Ayu asked, "Where are we going, ya big nerd?"

"To Shuutoku" Midorima replied.

"Oh ok, can I sleep there?" Ayu asked.

"I don't care what you do" Midorima said.

"At last I see the light~" Ayu sang.

"Could you please refrain from singing disney songs."

"NO, I CAN NOT, this is my first time being up so high; I can finally see the light that is people's heads" Ayu said.

"Finally," Midorima said as he entered Shuutoku's gym and set Ayu down.

Ayu, who had a sudden attack of social anxiety lost her chill demeanor and hid behind Midorima. Takao came up to them, "Hey Shin-chan, who do you have there?"

Midorima glanced down at Ayu before responding, "My lucky item for today."

"Oh, is that why you kidnapped me; I thought you were going to confess your undying love" Ayu joked.

Takao laughed, "I like you kitty cat- chan; that's Seirin's uniform right?"

"Yep, I guess I'm Seirin's baskeball manager thing" Ayu said sitting down on a bench.

Takao laughed, nudging Midorima, "I guess you must have been pretty desperate to bring the enemy to our practice."

"Would you be so kind as to stop with your foolery; practice is starting" Midorima said sternly.

Ayu waved her hand at them as she lied down on the bench, "Yeah, you boys go do the physical stuffs, I'm gonna take a nap."

Hours later Ayu groaned as someone nudged her awake. "Hey kid, wake up" a guy with brown hair told her.

"Sorry captain; she's Midorima's lucky item" Takao said running towards them.

"Oh, I guess it's fine then" Otsubo said.

"Hey, captain-san?" Ayu said groggily.

"What?" Otsubo replied.

"If my sister was here, she'd want to pet your hair" Ayu said.

"Well, ok, then" Otsubo said walking away.

"Hey Shin-chan, what was your lucky item today anyway?" Takao asked.

"A cat" Midorima replied.

Takao laughed once he saw the cat ears on Ayu's hoodies. "What, you know I despise cats, what makes you think I'd actually walk around with one all day?" Midorima said defensively.

"Did you just say you used to hate cats?" Ayu asked.a

"I hate cats" Midorima said.

Ayu grabbed his hand, "No..you used to hate cats."

Midorima didn't get a chance to respond because Ayu shouted, "To the Batmobile!" and ran outside to the cart.

"I can go the distance~" Ayu sang.

"That's my line, " Takao snapped as he strenuously pulled both Midorima and Ayu in the cart.

"Where are we going?" Midorima asked.

"You'll see~" Ayu sang.

Random Street in Tokyo?:

Suzu was walking down the street, looking for a good place to get a doughnut when she swore she saw a familiar tall blonde. Walking up to him she said, "Oi, annoying banana, the fuck is this, the fuck is that?" she asked as the flicked off the hideous, hat, scarf, and sunglasses combination he was wearing.

"Nooo, Suzucchi, my disguise" Kise whined.

"Your disguise?" Suzu questioned.

Kise clutched onto her, "You see, it was my only defense against the fangirls; now that I'm in the open they'll come running; I cna't deal with a mob of them right now."

Suzu laughed as Kise started hyperventilating. "Oh no, here they are.." Kise moaned.

A group of girls had started to approach the pair, but had stopped two feet away, whispering amongst themsleves. Suzu approached one of them and asked, "Hey kid, you know a good place to get a doughnut around here?"

"Ummm..I..don't know..I'm sorry!" she shouted as she ran away and was followed by the other fangirls.

"I just wanted a doughnut" Suzu groaned.

Kise came up behind her with glittering eyes, "That was AMAZING Suzucchi, you repelled them."

"That, oh well, I've been told I have an intimidating air about me, so that must be it."

"it's decided then, you will be my new bodyguard Suzucchi" Kise said raising her up Lion King style.

"Ok, don't got much else going on, just get me a freakin doughnut you banana."

"Of course," Kise yelled excitedly as he pulled Suzu by the arm.

Secret Location:

"I have never been this uncomfortable in my entire life" a 6"5 greenette with fourteen cats on his body said.

"I can show you the world~" Ayu sang as she placed a kitten on top of his head.

The white fluffy ball of fur crawled around and started to fall from his forehead. Midorima caught it in his hands and looked at the blue eyes looking back at him. "I guess..they're kind of cute" he said softly.

Takao laughed, "Shin-chan is such a tsundere."

"Shut up Takao" Midorima said.

"You and I both' Teenage Mutant Ninja Tsunderes~" Ayu sang as she forcibly fist bumped with Midorima.

"Shut up" Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

"No you shut up, glasses whore" Ayu said dancing around the cat room of the animal shelter that made her reminisce about the time Kuroko took her there.


End file.
